Coincidences
by luna1802
Summary: A one-shot about if Nea hadn't died.


**November 17th, 1864**

* * *

Pain numbed his body. The ruthless battle he'd just endured had left him on the losing part. For most of it he was winning; tearing through the Noah's one by one until there were only two left. Then he'd encountered Mana. After taking up the role as the Earl his brother had become blinded by power. He foolishly claimed he would take over the world. In Nea's eyes he could tell it was the influence of Adam that had turned Mana into this. In his rant of destruction he'd even killed Al.

Nea grunted as he attempted to push himself up against a brick wall. Three long gashes ran across his abdomen, the more he moved the more blood poured out. He settled in an uncomfortable position where his body was lying flat and his neck was curved so that his head was facing forward and his chin digging into his chest. At the last minute when he realized Mana had overpowered him, he opened a gateway in the Ark and retreated like a coward. But he still had his life. The Noah's he managed to kill wouldn't reincarnate for some time, during that period he could heal and hopefully stop Mana.

"You look like shit." His golden eyes flickered up. Nea sighed in relief when he recognized the lanky figure before him.

"Cross." He spoke in a hoarse voice. "You wouldn't mind helping out for once would you?" The red-haired man observed Nea for a few seconds. This was no doubt the aftermath of his war with Mana. Cross reached down, gently-if that's possible for a man like him-grabbing one of Nea's arms and slinging it over his shoulder. They began to walk, or Cross more like dragged him for his legs were useless.

"So I take it you used the Ark to show up here? Did you know where I was or...coincidence?"

Nea coughed once before replying. "I used the Ark, although I shouldn't anymore. Mana may be able to track me, he even might know where I am now even though I destroyed the gateway. As for your second question; pure coincidence. I respect it that you don't want anything to do with this, especially after Al's death." Cross blinked, his eye cold as he looked at the road ahead.

"Let's get you patched up buddy. Like I said you look like shit."

Nea chuckled weakly, "And I feel like it too. I thank you for saving me Cross."

Cross grunted, "Don't mention it,"

They'd arrived at a cottage located on the outskirts of town. With a quick glance Nea could tell it wasn't it the best of shape. The roof was missing many of it's shingles, the spot for the chimney had caved in, and most of the windows were broken which gave him the impression it'd be a very chilly night. Inside Nea found the second floor to be inaccessible-the stairs were all rotted and falling apart. Cross brought him into a lounge where he set him down into a couch. Upon sitting down an object flew at high speed into his face.

"Tim?! Is that you?!" Nea exclaimed when he managed to pull the golem off of him. Happiness spread throughout him when he saw it was indeed Tim. It'd been so long since he'd last seen his friend. He and the golem had gotten separated a ways back, somehow he'd ended up with Cross.

"Do you need help dressing your wounds?" Cross asked gruffly as he pulled out some bandages and what he assumed was tools for stitches.

Nea paled at the thought of having to sew up his own skin. Tim almost comfortingly flew up and rested in his hair. "Could...you do the stitches actually?"

A scoff was given. "Wimp. So you'll go head-to-head with the Noah's but won't give yourself stitches?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hurry it up I don't want it to get infected."

The process took longer than it needed. Cross had to deal with his constant flinching every time the needle went in, then he'd pause a solid five minutes to yell at him for moving. When it was over Nea collapsed onto the couch, placing a light hand on his sore stomach. Cross was in the kitchen washing his bloody hands, thankfully this place had running water.

When the man returned he took a seat and immediately pulled out a cigarette. Smoke filled the air as he exhaled. "So, you going to try to kill Mana again?"

Nea winced. "I might try and reason with him. But after I did what I did-killing off most of the Noah's-I doubt he'd listen to my words."

"I suggest laying low for a while if you know what I mean. When he calms down try talking to him."

"How long will that be? I want to end this soon. Before any Noah's can reincarnate and before Mana's state of mind can deteriorate any more."

This was a rare moment when Cross looked troubled. "I still say lay low and let yourself heal. It won't do anyone good if you're found in that pitiful state of yours."

Nea huffed. " _Rude_. But alright. While I 'lay low' you mind if I tag along with you on your journeys?"

Cross raised a brow. "Sure. Do whatever the hell you want. I'm an exorcist now so we'll have to keep you tagging along a secret."

"Oh? Cross Marian an exorcist? How exciting!" He spoke with sarcasticness. "Surprising though. Never figured you'd become one of those."

"People change." Cross spoke in a low voice, Nea wondered if there was a reason as to why he became an Accommodator.

Deciding to change the topic Nea said, "As long as I keep to my human form I won't draw attention. You with your long fiery red hair may be the one catching all the eyes."

"I don't care if you're injured I'll punch you in the fucking gut." Cross warned with a curled fist.

He chuckled and held up his hands. "Please don't." It grew quiet after that. Cross continued smoking his cigarette, Tim nestled in Nea's hair, and Nea with his internal clock screaming for sleep took a nap.

He fell into a heavy slumber. His consciousness drifted away and showed him memories of the good old days. How he wished things were that simple once again.

* * *

 **December 24th, 1891**

* * *

The winter wind bit at his open skin, Nea shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He and Cross were in England; cold, dreary, England. They'd been following Mana for a while now. The more Nea watched him the more it was certain; his brother wasn't sane. Sure he always loved clowns and at times dressed up as them, and traveling as one there was nothing wrong with that. But he seemed to have forgotten who he was, more like _locked away_ his painful memories. This would make talking to him all the more harder.

Nea arrived back at the house he and Cross were holed up in. As expected the man was in a chair sipping alcohol like no tomorrow.

"Tim back yet?" He asked. Cross shook his head no. Today as always Tim was observing Mana. The golem would silently record the man's actions then fly back and play them back to us. It was at least another hour before Tim came rocketing through a window. The golem startled him so much he almost fell out of his chair.

"Calm down!" Cross shouted when Tim wouldn't stop darting around the room. The golem ceased his movement and flew slowly towards the ill-tempered man. "Something happened?" Cross asked, Tim bobbed up and down.

"Show us then! Straight to the point!" Nea said. Since Tim was already eager, he didn't wait for Cross' permission and opened his mouth. A small bubble floated out, it began to stretch and stretch until it was the size of two heads. Then an image flickered, it was hard to see at first, then it focused and the pair watched intently.

He recognized Mana, he was in his usual clown getup. His brother was bending over a grave, sitting next to him was a child. Suddenly the recording zoomed in on the pair. When Nea got a better look at the child's face he gasped. Whoever that kid was...he bore a striking resemblance to Al.

Mana and the child exchanged words, it wasn't long before the boy started to cry. His sadness was due to the dog's corpse in the grave. A few seconds after it cut off.

"So, Mana's got a new companion? I knew that mutt wouldn't last long." Cross said.

Nea stared at his fists. It couldn't have been just him right?..."That kid, kind of looked like Al,"

Cross stiffened. "I thought so too. He's the spitting image of Al when he was a kid."

"Hopefully this is just another coincidence."

"Hopefully."

* * *

 **December 25th, 1894**

* * *

Nea gazed at the traumatized child from across the room. A heavy weight had also been set in his own heart but he knew that Mana was not truly gone. He was now the Earl. He seemingly had created split personalities, when one died he became the other. But in the wake of it all he damaged a poor child, now the kid will be forever thinking that his Mana is actually dead.

The kid seemed to be attached to Cross, which gave him a few laughs. They were staying at a friend's place until the kid could get stronger. In his opinion he couldn't believe that Cross was actually going to try and raise the kid. But he'd be there to make sure nothing too extreme happens.

When the kid started talking they soon found his name was Allen Walker. Coincidental much?

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending seems a bit abrupt, I wasn't all too sure of how to wrap it up. And the Al mentioned is supposedly PastAllen, it makes more sense if you're caught up on the manga.**

 **If this gets popular enough I might consider making it into a story when I finish some of my stories. Would you guys want that?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
